vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mallus (CW)
|-|Possessing Nora Darhk= |-|True form= Summary Mallus (pronounced "malice") was a primordial time demon that was, according to John Constantine, a demon of the highest order, who was imprisoned in another dimension by five of the six tribes of Zambesi in ancient times. Unable to directly threaten the populations of other dimensions, he worked through his followers as avatars and intermediaries, before being released due to the actions of both the Legends and the Order of the Shrouded Compass, the latter of which was led by Nora Darhk and her father, Damien Darhk. However, he was ultimately killed once and for all by the Legends who were using the Totems of Zambesi to manifest a weapon that could destroy him, which ended up taking the form of a giant Beebo doll. Mallus is the main antagonist of Legends of Tomorrow's Season 3. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Mallus (pronounced "malice") Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Deity of the Order of the Shrouded Compass Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 2), Telekinesis, Possession, Biological Manipulation (Made dark colored goo appear from Nora's mouth while possessing her), Resurrection (Resurrected Damien Darhk), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation (Used his powers to show her worst memories to Sara Lance), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Absorption (Drained Kid Flash of his electricity and fire it back at him), Power Bestowal (Was able to grant Damien and Nora Darhk powers similar to those obtained through the Khushu Idol and a few extra powers. Restored Damien's magical powers and gave him the ability to use them without needing his Idol), Transformation (Upon ganing complete control over his host's body, he can turn it into his true demonic form), Resistance to Magic (Immune to John Constantine's traditional magic and exorcisms), Flight (In his true form), BFR (Was able to pick up and bring numerous old enemies encountered by the Legends across their travels through history like Caesar, Freydis and Blackbeard. Created the Time Stone to allow his followers to travel through time), Time Travel, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense events across time, which allowed him to track down the legends in another point of history) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Terrified the Time Masters to the point they wouldn't even speak his name, despite having time ships similar to the Waverider at their disposal. Superior to any individual member of the Legends, including Kid Flash, even while possessing a human vessel. Vastly superior to powerful magic users like Damien Darhk and his daughter. Easily overpowered the Legends while they were using all the six Totems after he regained his true form. John Constantine identified him to be a demon of the highest order) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Can react to Kid Flash's attacks and drained his electricity while he was running to him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Vastly stronger than any member of the Legends, including the Atom and Kid Flash and was only killed by a giant version Beebo the Legends created from the combined power of the six Totems of Zambesi) Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Completely unharmed by the attacks of the Legends while they were using the six Totems against him. Survived the explosion of the Waverider Timedrive. Can only be killed by a being created from the combined power of the six Totems) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range by sheer size, tens of meters with powers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Vulnerable to the wielders of one of the Totems of Zambezi, can be killed by a being created from the power of the six Totems and can be imprisoned with five of them, can only possess someone who has been completely consumed by their rage and darkest fears. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Biology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Sadists Category:Tier 7 Category:Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters